The Jungle's Curse
by kora22
Summary: Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora go exploring in the jungle, but they don't realize that they are about to release an ancient curse that has been sealed up for centuries. Read on to see what happens! Please Review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Here's another story, and in this one, let's just say the villain is...different. I know, that's not much of a hint, but you'll see... or not... Enjoy the story! Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Adventure**

"AWWWW! Look how cute they are!" Sarabi exclaimed, looking at Simba and Nala who were cuddled up together, sleeping.

Simba's eyes shot open and he looked at Sarabi. "MOOOMMM!"

"What?" Sarabi asked, "You two are just so cute!

Their talking had woken up Nala. "What's going on?" Nala asked.

"Nothing." Simba answered. "Let's go down to the water hole." He and Nala stood up and walked out of the den. Sarafina came over to Sarabi.

"Embarrassing your son?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes." Sarabi replied. "It was the perfect opportunity."

"What was he doing?"

"Cuddling with Nala." Sarabi told her. "They're finally together."

"It was only a matter of time." Sarafina said. "It was obvious they were in love from the start. They'll make a good couple."

"You know we have to embarass them any chance we get." Sarabi told her friend.

"Oh, absolutely." Sarafina replied. "That's what all parents do to their cubs, it's our job. We have to think of a way to _really_ embarrass them."

"I'm up for it." Sarabi said. "Let's go plot."

"Yes, let's." Sarafina replied before they both walked out of the den.

* * *

When Simba and Nala got down to the water hole, their friends were already down there.

"Hey, guys." Simba said as they approached them. Tora didn't look at him. "What's wrong, Tora?"

"Nothing." she answered.

"Is it about yesterday?" Simba asked, "It wasn't your fault, it was that stupid Love Bug."

"I know," Tora replied, "but the whole thing just seems weird."

"Yeah, but let's just forget about it." Simba told her. "It won't happen again. Anyway, I know where we can all go today. It'll be dangerous and could get us in a lot of trouble."

"I'm in." Kora said "Where are we going?"

"The jungle," Simba answered, "and this time, we're actually going to explore."

"Well, we better get going." Tora said. "If we're caught, we _will_ be in trouble."

"Wait." Nala said. "Where's Meetu and Kula?"

"They weren't feeling good today." Kora told her. "It's just us four today."

"Okay, let's get going." Simba said. "It's a long walk."

Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora slipped away unnoticed and headed for the jungle.

* * *

After a very long walk in the heat, they finally got to the jungle. They were all extremely thirsty when they got there.

"We need to find some water." Kora said. "My mouth feels really dry."

Simba stopped walking for a minute and listened. "Hang on..." He told them. "I think I can hear water flowing over there." He pointed to his right. "I don't think it's far."

The four cubs made their way through some thick brush, and when they got out of it they came upon a river with a waterfall dumping water into it.

"Wow." Nala said. "This place is beautiful."

"Eh... I've seen prettier things." Simba said.

"Like what?"

"You." Simba told Nala.

That made Nala blush. "Thanks..." she said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Ah. Much better." Kora said as he and his sister came back from the edge of the river. "I'm going to go look around now." Kora diappeared into some bushes.

"I'm going to follow him. I need to make sure he stays out of trouble." Tora said before going after her brother.

Nala and Simba just sat there in silence for a minute until Simba spoke. "Hey, Nala!" he said. "Watch this!" Simba ran over to a tree and climbed up it. He took hold of a vine in his mouth and jumped to swing into the water, but the vine snapped right when he jumped and he hit the ground. "Ow... my head..."

"Haha... Real...haha... smooth, Simba." Nala laughed.

Simba stood up and rubbed his head. "Yeah. Real funny. I'd like to see you try to-" Simba was interuppted by Tora's voice.

"Hey! Simba! Nala! Come see what we found!" Tora shouted.

"Let's go." Simba said before walking in the direction of Tora's voice. When he and Nala found them, they were standing in front of a large stone box. "What's that?" Simba asked.

"We don't know, it was just sitting here. It has to weigh a lot." Kora replied, "The top looks like it can be opened."

"Should we open it?" Nala asked.

Simba looked at her. "Did you even need to ask?" He walked over to it and tried to push the lid off, but it was really heavy. "Guys, help me push this thing off." The others came over and the all slowly pushed the lid off the stone box to see what was inside.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is always the toughest to write... but I got through it. Wondering what's in that box? Well, you need to wait to find out. What will Sarabi and Sarafina come up with to embarrass their cubs? Just what is wrong with Mheetu and Kula, why are they suddenly sick****? Be on the lookout for the next update! Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What is in that box? I think it's time to find out. Enjoy! Please Review!**

**snheetah: You'll see what's in the box... just read on to find out.**

**mimoo01: Mheetu and Kula being sick may indicate something... or it may not mean anything, they could just be sick... but then again...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unleashed**

The cubs pushed the lid as hard as they could, and it finally slid off. The all peered into the stone box to see what was in there. The box was empty. Completely empty. They were sure that something would be in the box. They couldn't believe it, a big stone box sitting in the middle of the jungle, and there was nothing in it.

"Well, that's disappointing..." Simba said as he looked into the box. "I was hoping for something exciting. Something dangerous, or at least a lost treasure."

"Oh, well..." Tora said. "Let's go see if we can find anything else."

"Yeah, maybe we can actually find something this time." Kora said.

The cubs walked away from the box, leaving it open because there was no way they were going to be able to get that heavy lid back on. As they were walking away, they didn't hear the strange disembodied voice coming from the box.

"I'm... Free..." the voice said as a swirling mist came out of the box. It swirled around until it took the form of a lion. "After nine-hundred years... I'm finally free... Time to have some fun..." The strange lion swirled into a mist and vanished.

* * *

Simba and his friends explored the jungle most of the day, but they didn't find anything else.

"We better head back before it gets too late, or we'll get in trouble." Simba told his friends. "If our parents figure out we came here we'll never be allowed to leave the den without a babysitter."

"I'm tired anyway." Nala said. "Let's go. We should just barely get back on time if we leave now."

The four cubs made their way out of the jungle and towards the Pridelands. The lion that they had released from the box had been watching them, but they didn't see him because he was now invisible.

"Hm... They must be the ones that released me." the lion said to himself, "They don't know the mistake they just made... Hahahahahaha! Ghaibu is back!" He then turned into a mist again and flew off the direction of the Pridelands.

* * *

When the cubs got back to the Pridelands, it was time for them to go to sleep. Luckily, their parents hadn't asked where they had been because they came back to the den on time.

"Good night." Tora said to Simba and Nala before she and Kora followed Neema.

"See you tomarrow." Simba said as he lied down in the corner of the den, where he usually slept. Nala cuddled up next to him and gave him a kiss before shutting her eyes.

"Good night, Nala."

"Good night, Simba." It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

When everyone was asleep, Ghaibu took on his visible form of a lion, he was completely white. "Heheh... Good, they're all asleep... time to find my first victim." he said before turning into a mist again and floating into the den. The mist floated over to where Tora and Kora were sleeping. "Perfect..." Ghaibu said before flying into Tora's body. Tora rolled around in her sleep for a few minutes before stopping. Her eyes opened.

"Kora, wake up." she whispered, poking him with a claw.

"What is it?" Kora asked, half-asleep.

"I need to... um... talk to you." Tora told him. "Let's go down to the water hole."

"Fine." Kora replied. "Let's hurry up. I want to get some sleep."

_Oh, you'll be getting plenty of sleep when I'm through with you. _Tora thought, but it wasn't Tora who was controlling her thoughts or actions. It was Ghaibu. "Let's go." Ghaibu said, speaking for Tora. The two walked past Simba and Nala, who were asleep, but Simba heard their footsteps as they walked by.

Simba opened his eyes and saw Tora and Kora leaving the den. _Where are they going? _Simba asked himself. He slowly stood up, being careful not to wake up Nala, and followed them quietly. He saw them walk towards the water hole. _What are they doing?_ Simba didn't say anything to them because he figured he wasn't supposed to know.

* * *

When they got down to the water hole, Tora and Kora stopped walking when they got to the edge of the water.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kora asked. "Is it worth losing sleep over?"

Tora didn't say anything, she just glared at Kora and slowly approached him.

"What are you doing?" Kora asked. He was starting to get kinda freaked out by her behavior. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Simba was watching them from behind some bushes. What Tora did next shocked him, he had to do something. "Tora! Stop!" Simba yelled as he jumped out from behind the bushes.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh... Looks like Ghaibu has made Tora do something awful, but what is it? What do you think of this new villain, I think he is pretty evil. Those of you wondering what Sarafina and Sarabi are going to do, you have to wait on that. Well, stay tuned to find out what happens! Remember to Review! Thank You! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out of town, but now I'm back! Left you on a little cliffhanger, didn't I? What has Ghaibu made Tora do? Read on to find out. Enjoy! Please Review!**

**snheetah: Can karma affect a ancient, ghost-like lion? Who knows...**

**mimoo01: I like this new villain too. He is very, very bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revealed**

Tora slowly approached Kora glaring into his eyes the whole time.

Kora saw nothing but pure evil. "Tora, what's wrong with you?" he asked her. Something was wrong. He knew this wasn't his sister.

When Tora got close to him, she reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "Time to say goodbye." Tora said, grinning evilly. She then pushed his head down into the water to drowned him. That's when Simba jumped out from behind the bushes.

"Tora! Stop!" Simba yelled at her. "What are you doing?"

Tora let go of Kora, who brought his head up and gasped for air. She looked at Simba. "I'm just having a little fun." she answered Simba.

"By trying to kill your brother?" Simba exclaimed. "Who are you? This isn't the Tora I know."

"Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself." Tora said. Suddenly, a swirling, white mist came out of Tora's mouth and took the form of a large lion. Tora then fell to the ground, unconscious. "My name is Ghaibu, and I must thank you."

"For what?" Simba asked him.

"For releasing me from that oldstone box in the jungle." Ghaibu replied. "It's been such a long time since I've been out of there. Nine-hundred years to be exact."

"Why did you come here?" Simba asked.

"To cause a little trouble, have some fun." Ghaibu answered. "Especially scaring little cubs, the fright in their eyes delights me."

"Dude, you're messed up..." Simba told Ghaibu.

"Whatever, I'm off to have more fun." Ghaibu said. "Watch your back..." With that, Ghaibu completely vanished.

Simba looked around to see where he went, but he couldn't find him. Suddenly, Simba heard footsteps coming towards him, and then he was pushed down by an unseen force.

"If I were you, I'd stay out of my way." Simba heard Ghaibu's voice say. Simba heard footsteps run away from him.

Simba stood up and ran over to check on Tora and her brother. Kora had also fallen unconscious by this point. "Tora! Wake up!" Simba exclaimed. He heard Tora moan as she slowly got to her paws.

"Simba... What happened?" she asked. She looked at Kora. "Is he okay? What happened to him!"

"You... kinda... tried to drowned him." Simba answered.

Tora looked at Simba in disbelief. "W-why?" she stuttered. She couldn't believe she almost killed her little brother. She was on the verge of tears. She ran over to Kora. "Kora! Are you okay?" Kora didn't respond. She put her ear down to his head. He was still breathing. "He's alive... Phew... Simba, why did I do this?"

"You know that empty stone box we found in the jungle?" Simba asked her.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, apparently, there was some psychotic ghost lion named Ghaibu in there." Simba told her. "He took over your body and tried to kill Kora."

Tora had tears running down her face, if Ghaibu had succeeded, Tora wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt. "We have to get rid of him." Tora said.

"There's a slight problem with that..." Simba told her.

"What?"

"He can be invisible." Simba answered.

"Oh, wonderful..." Tora said.

They turned around when they heard Kora coughing. "What's going on?" Kora said as he coughed up more water.

Tora ran over to him and hugged him. "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way back to the den."

The three cubs then walked back to the den.

* * *

"Wait a second... back up." Kora said as he, Tora, and Simba walked back to the den. "A nine-hundred year old ghost lion took over Tora's body and tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Simba replied.

"How are we gonna beat him?" Kora asked.

"I don't know," Simba told him, "but he said he likes scaring cubs, so we should wait until morning to find him. I'm guessing he'll be down at the water hole, where all the other cubs hang out."

"What if he comes back tonight?" Tora asked. "We don't know how to beat him."

"I don't think he'll be coming back tonight." Simba replied. "When I heard him run away, he wasn't going in the direction of Pride Rock."

"If you say so..." Tora said, "but I'm going to stay awake, just in case he decides to come back."

They got back to Pride Rock and went back to sleep, except Tora, who stayed up the rest of the night to watch for Ghaibu.

* * *

The next morning, Simba woke up and saw Nala standing over him.

"It's about time you woke up." Nala said to him. "Let's get down to the water hole, Tora and Kora seemed to really want to get down there."

"Oh, I forgot!" Simba exclaimed as he ran out of the den.

Nala just stood there in confusion. "Did I miss something?" Nala asked as she followed Simba out of the den. Simba told Nala what had happened earlier in the night. "Oh, that's... creepy." Nala said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I come up with something." Simba answered.

When they got down to the water hole, they saw that Tora and her brother were waiting for them.

"You two find any sign of him yet?" Simba asked as he and Nala walked towards them.

"Nope," Kora answered, "but I'm sure he'll be here-" Kora stopped when he saw something strange. "I think he's here..." he said, pointing at a white mist that was floating through the air."

The mist floated over to the cubs and took the form of a lion. "Hello, little cubs." Ghaibu said. "I know who my next victim is..." He suddenly swirled into a mist again and headed straight for Simba. Ghaibu entered Simba's mouth and took over control of his body. "Heheheheh... Time to have more fun." He ran to the other side of the water hole to terrorize other cubs.

Tora, Kora, and Nala were lost. They didn't know what they could do. If they didn't do something, someone was going to get seriously hurt... or worse.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh. Ghaibu has control of the Prince, what can the others do to stop him? Ghaibu seems unstoppable... Be on the lookout for the next update. Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday, I've been busy. So, will Ghaibu succeed, or can the cubs find a way to stop him before he causes anymore trouble? Enjoy the chapter! Please Review!**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Why would they stop exploring? Getting into life-threatening situations is what they do.**

**TLKLover1212: Yes, Ghaibu does have some issues, and he better be stopped before someone really gets hurt.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Back to the Jungle**

"How are we going to stop him?" Kora asked. "He's too tough to beat."

"I don't know but we better go make sure he doesn't hurt anybody." Nala told Kora and his sister. "Ghaibu isn't afraid to kill, and if he does, Simba will be blamed for it."

Nala, Tora, and Kora ran to the other side of the water hole where Ghaibu had went. When they got over there Ghaibu had already started to cause trouble.

"Come on, fight me!" Ghaibu said in Simba's voice. He was picking a fight with another cub.

"Why? I've never even talked to you before." the cub replied.

"So?" Ghaibu asked. "I think you're just scared." He was about to attack the cub anyway, but Nala interrupted.

"Stop!" Nala yelled as she and the other two came over. She stood in front of 'Simba' to stop him from doing anything to the other cub, who then ran away.

"Aw... Why did you ruin my fun..." Ghaibu said. "No matter. There's plenty more cubs to go after."

"Ghaibu, we will stop you." Nala said, glaring at him.

"Hahaha!" Ghaibu laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine!" Nala said as she walked back to Tora and Kora. "Tora, you stay here and keep an eye on him. Kora, you come with me." She said, grabbing Kora's paw as she walked by.

"Why? Where are we going?" Kora asked.

"We're going back to the jungle to see if we can find any clues on how to stop him." Nala answered. She looked back at Tora. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt any one."

"I'll watch him, don't worry." Tora replied.

Nala and Kora then made their way back to the jungle.

* * *

It took them a couple hours to get to the jungle. When they got there, Kora and Nala had to figure out where the old stone box was.

"Let's find the river first." Nala said. She listened closely for the sound of running water. "This way." Nala said as she walked toward where she heard the water. She and Kora found the river and discovered they were in the same spot as the last time they came to the river.

"I can find it from here!" Kora exclaimed as he went through some bushes with Nala following. After a few minutes of walking, Kora spoke. "There it is." he said pointing with a claw. Then he and Nala noticed something. There was a cub walking around the stone box looking nervous. Kora and Nala decided to walk over.

"Oh, no." the cub said. "He escaped, who could have released him?"

"That would be us..." Nala said nervously as she approached him.

"Do you realize what you've done?" the cub exclaimed. "You've unleashed the jungle's curse!"

"Sorry... We thought there was something cool in there..." Kora said. "Then we just-"

"Wait." Nala said interrupting Kora. "Who are you?" she asked the cub.

"I'm Kulaani." the light brown cub with orange eyes answered. "My pride lives here, in the jungle. Now, tell me, where did Ghaibu go?"

"He followed us back to our home in the Pridelands." Nala told Kulaani. "We came back to find some clues on how to stop him."

"There's only one way to stop him and seal him away again." Kulaani told them. "Follow me back to my pride, we have the way to defeat him." He turned around and began to walk away.

Nala and Kora looked at each other. They figured the best idea would be to follow him, so they did.

* * *

After a short walk, the three cubs arrived at a clearing in the jungle that was at the base of a cliff.

"Well, here we are." Kulaani said.

Nala looked around, but didn't see anybody. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Out hunting." Kulaani replied, walking towards a cave that was in the wall. "Come with me into the den." Kora and Nala followed. They walked in and came up to a second room. "You two wait here, nobody else is allowed in here except pride members. Kulaani went into the other room.

"What do you think he's doing?" Kora whispered.

"I don't know." Nala replied. "Hopefuly he helps us."

A few minutes later, Kulaani came out holding a sparking red gem in his mouth. He walked over to Kora and Nala and dropped it in front of them. "This will help you defeat Ghaibu." he told them.

"What is it?" Nala asked.

"This... is a Zinguo Jewel." Kulaani told them. "They are extremely rare and have the power to dispel evil."

"How do we use it?" Kora asked.

Kulaani looked at him. "It just needs to come in contact with Ghaibu." he answered. "However, if he has possessed sombody, he must come out of their body before he touches the jewel."

"What happens if he touches it while he is possessing someone?" Nala asked.

"He will still be sealed away, but whoever he is possessing goes with him." Kulaani told her. "They will never be seen again."

* * *

**A/N: That jewel seems pretty powerful, let's hope they can use it to defeat Ghaibu... after he's out of Simba's body of course. Yes, Zinguo is Swahili, but I'll leave it up to you to figure out what it means. :P Come back tomarrow to see how it all turns out! Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. Will Ghaibu be stopped or will he continue to be free to terrorize whoever he wants? All questions will be answered in this chapter. Please Review!**

**mimoo01: They're lucky they found help in a jungle where they didn't think anyone lived. Went back at the right time.**

**snheetah: Yeah, don't want Simba sealed away, but it'll be tricky to get Ghaibu to come out...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Zinguo**

"They go with him?" Nala exclaimed. "Well, how to we get him to leave the one he's possessing?"

"I wouldn't know." Kulaani replied. "It's been centuries since he was last released, so I don't know much about him, just enough on how to get rid of him."

Nala turned to Kora. "Looks like we have to figure the rest out on our own." she told him. She looked back at Kulaani. "What do we do with the jewel if we beat him?"

"I'll come and get it, our pride will need it back." Kulaani told her. "I have to wait for everyone to get back. Then I'll go to the Pridelands."

"Okay, we'll get going." Nala said. "Come on, Kora." She picked up the Zinguo Jewel in her mouth and she, along with Kora, left to go back to the Pridelands.

* * *

In the Pridlands, Tora was doing all she could to keep Ghaibu from causing any trouble, but it wasn't going well. He had already beaten up several cubs, and even gave her a hit in the jaw, but she didn't leave him alone.

"Would you just go away?" Ghaibu asked. "You can't stop me."

"No!" Tora yelled as she tried to jump at him, but he easily dodged her attempted attack.

"Pitiful." he said as he watched her hit the ground.

Tora got back up and tried to attack again, but Ghaibu just moved out of the way.

"I've had enough of you." Ghaibu said evilly. "Prepare to die." He slowly walked toward Tora, glaring into her eyes.

Tora didn't know what to do, this was it. Simba's eyes were full of evil, but she knew it wasn't him. She shut her eyes and waited for Ghaibu to kill her, but then she heard a voice.

"Hey! Ghaibu! We have a present for you!" Tora recognized the voice as Kora's.

Ghaibu turned around and looked at Nala and Kora. "What are you talking abou-" he stopped when he saw the Zinguo Jewel in Nala's mouth. "You... Where did you get that?"

"That's not important." Kora said. "The point is, we know how to use it."

Ghaibu just laughed. "You know what?" he asked. "I'll humor you." Ghaibu suddenly exited Simba's body and took on his normal form. "Go ahead. try and get that jewel to touch me."

Kora reached out his paw under Nala's mouth. She dropped the Zinguo Jewel into his paw. "Aw! Gross!" Kora exclaimed as the gem dropped into his paw. "Whatever." Kora threw the jewel at Ghaibu, but he missed and it landed behind Ghaibu.

"Good job." Ghaibu said. "Now I can get rid of all of you two. He walked up to Nala and Kora. "Say goodbye..." he told them as he unsheathed his claws. When he was about to kill them he felt something touch his leg. It was the Zinguo Jewel. Tora had picked it up. "No... NO!"

"Yes." Tora said as she let go of the jewel.

Ghaibu looked to be in pain as he turned into a swirling mist and entered the Zinguo Jewel. "This isn't over, I'll be back!" he yelled as he was trapped inside the jewel.

Nala, Tora, and Kora all stared at the jewel for a moment. "Well, that was weird." Kora said. He looked at Tora, "How did you know what to do with the jewel?"

"I figured it had to touch him, considering you threw it at him." Tora replied. "He must've forgot about me."

Nala walked over to Simba, who was unconscious. She lifted him onto her back to carry him back to Pride Rock. Kora piced up the Zinguo Jewel.

As Nala, Tora, and Kora were about to go back, they realized all the other cubs at the water hole had witnessed everything. Tora faced all of them. "None of you saw any of this." she told them. "Got it?" She was glaring at them. They all nodded in response. "Good."

* * *

Nala and the others were almost back to Pride Rock when they heard a voice behind them. "Hey! Wait!" They all turned around and saw Kulaani coming towards them. "Did you guys get him?" Kulaani asked.

Kora dropped the jewel to the ground. "Yep. Right here." he said pushing it in front of Kulaani.

"Who's this?" Tora asked.

"This is Kulaani." Nala told her. "He's the one who gave us the Zinguo Jewel."

"Well, I better get back." Kulaani said. "My dad wasn't too happy that one of the jewel's was gone, but he understood." He looked down at the Zinguo Jewel. "Time to go lock Ghaibu up properly. Bye!" With that, Kulaani picked up the jewel and headed back to his pride.

The others continued up to Pride Rock. They all slipped into the den unnoticed. Nala put Simba down in the corner where he slept. Not long after, he woke up. "What happened to me?" he asked. Nala proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. "Aw man... I miss all the exciting stuff..."

The cubs noticed it was getting dark. They were all tired from the day that they had had. "Kora and I are going to sleep. Good night." Tora told her friends. She and Kora went to another part of the den.

"I'm tired too." Simba said as he lied down. "We should get to sleep."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Nala replied. She lied down next to Simba and rested her head in his paws. "Good night, Simba."

"Good night, Nala" They both shut their eyes and went to sleep.

Sarabi and Sarafina came into the den and saw the two cuddling.

"Tomarrow?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes, Tomarrow." Sarabi answered. The two lionesses walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Simba woke up to the sound of whispers, but he ignored it and kept his eyes shut. He pulled Nala closer to him and put his head on her back.

"Aww. Look how cute those two are." Simba heard a voice say.

_Really, Mom? Again? _Simba thought to himself. He opened his eyes as he sat up to complain to his mother, but who he did see made him turn scarlet red under his fur. Every one iin the pride was there looking at him.

"Simba, you are so cute!" a lioness said.

"Looks like someone found their princess."

Nala woke up when she heard all the talking. "What's going-" She too blushed under her fur. She and Simba saw their mother's behind the other pride members laughing. "MOOOOMMM!" Simba and Nala yelled at the same time. Everyone burst out laughing, except Simba and Nala of course. They both stood up and walked away, extremely embarrassed

Sarabi looked at Sarafina. "Mission accomplished." she said as everyone continued laughing.

* * *

Simba and Nala went down to the water hole and found Tora and Kora, but Kora didn't look good.

"What's wrong with him?" Nala asked. "It looks like it must be worse than what just happened to us..."

"My stomach..." Kora groaned. "I... went to... see Kula... and now... I'm sick..."

"Has Kula been this sick?" Simba asked.

"Yes... and she's not getting better..." he replied in pain. "Uh, oh... I think... I'm gonna..." Then he did. He threw up.

"Ewww... Gross!" Nala exclaimed.

Tora had a look of concern on her face. The illness took over quickly and nobody knew what it was, the same thing happened to Kula and Mheetu. "This isn't good." Tora said. "We need to find out what's wrong. This is really bad. I just know it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Ghaibu's gone. Good thing Tora figured out what to do with the Zinguo Jewel. I didn't forget about Sarabi and Sarafina. They're so bad for setting up their cubs like that just for a laugh, but oh well... Looks like Kora has fallen sick just like Kula and Mheetu. What's wrong with them? That's the next story. It'll be up tomarrow. Please Review! Thank You!**


End file.
